


Thankful For

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is telling the gang about muggle holidays when Sirius lets the werewolf out the bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful For

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

They were sitting around in the common room when Sirius said something that shocked the rest of the group. They had been discussing the muggle world and some of the holidays the muggles took part in; Lily telling them all about them, explaining certain ones in detail. She had then informed them that it was Thanksgiving in America that day, a holiday in which Americans would sit down and eat turkey and give thanks for what they were thankful for.

"I am thankful for Moony's penis." Sirius blurted out without thinking, completely outing himself and his boyfriend.

"Oh my God." Lily whispered, the rest of the group in various states of shock. She leant back into James turning to whisper into his ear, “I told you so.”

James didn’t hear her though, he was too preoccupied with staring at his best friend, wondering when the world had flipped on its axis. Peter was sat looking confused, wondering what had just happened and why the whole group had suddenly gone quiet, and just why Remus was blushing. The werewolf in question had turned an amazing shade of red and was trying to hide under the sofa he was sat on.

“Pads, Moons, do you have something to tell us?” James asked, his voice wavering somewhat as he wondered when his friends had got together and why they hadn’t told him.

Remus shot Sirius a glare, one that told him not to speak or he wouldn’t be getting to touch him for a month. “I am thankful for Padfoot’s arse.” Remus said with a straight face, his voice surprisingly strong as he spoke. “What are you thankful for Lily, James, Peter?”


End file.
